


Little Prince

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Scott's father left was the best and worst day of his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Melissa and Scott thing for TWWL. I'm actually not sure if Scott's father's name is actually Rafael ( I might have read it somewhere). It starts sad but it gets better. Self-betaed and written on the fly so forgive any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it.

The day Scott’s dad left for good was the best and worst day of his life. There had been a lot of yelling. But then again there was always yelling (Scott’s dad was the loudest…always).

It was a Sunday afternoon. Scott was 8 years old. He didn’t remember what had started it but his heart did that rapid pitter patter thing it did whenever he got scared or nervous. Usually when it started Scott would hide under his bed with his hands firmly pressed against his ears to drown them out. He would hum and rock back and forth until it was quiet again. The voices were louder this afternoon.

Scott scrambled from beneath the bed and ran as fast as he could (he wasn’t supposed to run. When he ran…his chest closed up…when his chest closed up he had to take the inhaler his dad had screamed was way too expensive). But there was a thud. He had heard more than one thud and he was scared.

The door was open and his parents didn’t notice him. Rafael had Melissa pinned up against the wall and she was crying. Her lip was bleeding. Scott clenched his fists because this was wrong. Daddies weren’t supposed to hurt Mommies. Especially special ones like his. He had to stop him. Scott hurled himself forward and   
punched his father in the back of the knee.

The force (surprising for an eight year old) and shock made him drop to his knee and let go of Melissa.

“You little shit.” 

The sting of the slap hurt just as bad as when he had gotten that baseball to the face when they were playing catch. Scott felt his arm getting squeezed in a tight grip.

“Let. Him. Be.”

Scott cracked his eye open at his mom’s voice. She had a wooden bat high over her head and the meanest look Scott had ever seen her give anyone. Ever.

“Melissa.”

“You pack a bag and you be gone in an hour Rafael or I swear to God.” Her voice was low but even Scott shivered at the tone of it.  
His Dad let him go with a small shove backwards.

“Good fucking riddance.” He muttered at them.

His Dad said bad words all the time. Scott didn’t flinch at the ‘f’ word.

Melissa locked both her and Scott in his room until they heard his dad thundering down the stairs, slamming the door closed, and peeling out of the driveway.

His mom held a frozen porkchop to his cheek to keep the swelling down and then cleaned up the cut. (He picked out a purple smiley face for his band-aid). 

Scott crawled into her bed that night after his bath and hugged his Mommy tight. She cried until she fell asleep. Scott gave her a kiss on the forehead before he snuck out of bed. He took the wooden bat from the corner and sat at the edge of the bed with it clutched tightly in his small beds.

“He won’t hurt you again.” Scott promised them both.

Melissa shook him awake gently the next morning.

“What are you doing Scotty?” she asked him. Her eyes were still red, but she smiled.

“I was protecting you. Sorry I fell asleep.” He mumbled.

“My little prince. Don’t ever be sorry.” Melissa scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tight. He tried to squeeze just as tightly.

He didn’t go to school that day. He helped Melissa make chocolate chip waffles and crispy bacon with orange juice (extra pulp just like he liked it). They spent the rest of the day watching The Princess Bride (his favorite movie) and all The Police Academy’s (Melissa’s).

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
